Illicit
by censored love
Summary: I used to be able to dance with her without my heart beating so fast, without my breath catching at sight of her after she wakes up, none of that should happen. It was so illicit, my emotions... Gunther-centric  T for themes


**Title: **Illicit

**Author: **censored love

**Author's Notes: **This is my sixth Shake It Up! fanfiction. This is Gunther's point of view of Forbidden. I really hope you all like it!

**Summary:** I used to be able to dance with her without my heart beating so fast, without my breath catching at sight of her after she wakes up, none of that should happen. It was so illicit, my emotions... Gunther-Centric (T for Themes)

**Dedication:** CayennePeppr – I really hope you enjoy this! You asked me for a Gunka story in Gunther's point of view which I've never ever done before. Since I'm obviously not a boy, I hope I got this right. :) Happy New Years!

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I do?

* * *

"_How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking how much more you really want?" – Dawson's Creek_

* * *

A soft gasp past her lips as I kissed her.

I smirked into the kiss.

I should be the only real boy to make her experience these emotions.

Biting down on her bottom lip, our tongues start to fight for dominance.

_Gunther_ _,_she moaned.

I pulled away slightly and gave her a sound kiss.

_I love you_, I admitted to her.

She smiled, literally taking my breath away.

As she opened her mouth, I heard laughing.

"Quiet down class! Let's get back to our discussion on positivism." Mr. Warner announced turning to the board. Groaning in frustration of being woken up, I glanced around the room, trying to figure out what had made the class laugh. I noticed _her_ all flustered on the other side of the room.

With that fully alert expression on her face, I knew she must have been dreaming. I quickly wrote, "What were you dreaming of?" and gently tossed it to her. Unfortunately, it hit the side of her head. She rubbed her head and picked up the note. She scribbled something and passed it back.

""I was creating a dance." I smiled. That sounds like something she would do, the little dancer she is. Time to use what Ty taught me.

"That is da bomb! Can you show me after, dawg?" I sent. Just a few moments later, I was given her reply, "Stop using the 'slang'. It makes you sound 'the weirdness', like having popcorn without wiener dogs!" Grinning at the mention of my favorite movie snack, I wondered what she would taste like after eating it. Bad Gunther!

Shaking my head, I jotted down, ""Whatever, I'll try for you. I mean all righty then, I will do for you." I corrected and then threw back. I would if she wanted me too. If I'm being honest, I'd probably do anything she asked me. Deuce would call it being "whipped," then Ty would make a whipping motion. It's not like they would not want her as well, especially Ty.

"All righty! Mr. Warner is looking at our note passing… I'll see you after class." I glanced at her and smiled my consent. I waited five minutes for the class to be done, though it might has well have been forever. She quietly left the room. I followed in pursuit. Soon I was in step beside her. She gazed at me. I openly gazed back as well. I could not remember what I was going to ask her. Just her being there, I lost all control of everything. It's amazing that I've been able to be in a room with her standing up, let alone dancing with her. Finally, I recollected what I was going to ask.

"So, are you going to show me the dance of your dreaming?" She smiled at me. My insides melt. What I should have stated before is that I should not feel this way. I used to be able to dance with her without my heart beating so fast, without my breath catching at sight of her after she wakes up, none of that should happen. It was so illicit, my emotions. The girl I fantasized about is the same one that shares my hair, eyes, dancing skills, and last name.

"Yes, Gunther I will. But let's wait until after school, I need to perfect it a little before I show you, all righty?" She spoke. It's my turn to smile.

"That sounds perfect Tinka."

I had fallen completely and totally for my _sister_.

* * *

My goodness! I made Gunther like a pervert! XD Okay, Gunther is pretty awesome, but he's a teenage guy. I could be totally wrong though! But I've never been a teenage boy, nor will I ever be. Anyway, CayennePeppr, I really hoped you like this!

Much Love,

C. Love


End file.
